Talk:Alpharius 1, Omegeon 2 (twins)
Automated transfer of Problem Report #20743 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-04-09 08:08:02 UTC I really don't think this is accurate information. Alpharius and Omegon are the Primarchs of the Alpha Legion space marines. The Alpha Legion's greatest secret was their primarch's twin, Omegon. Omegon would often pose as a regular brother space marine, a bodyguard for Alpharius, or a company captain to name a few of his guises. Both Alpharius and Omegon would switch roles, leaving it virtually impossible to tell which was which. The entire chapter were made to look identical to their Primarch(s), allowing Alpharius and Omegon the subtle illusion of many faces. The Alpha Legion prided themselves on secrecy and covert operations, using confusion and misdirection to break the backs of their enemies. Perhaps one of the saddest fates for any of the space marine legions during the Horus Heresy, the Alpha Legion joined the rebellion yet remained, secretly, staunchly loyal to the Emperor. As backward as their odd behavior might seem, Alpharius and Omegon felt they had little choice when warned by a council of aliens known as the Cabal of two possible outcomes to the Heresy. The first vision had the Alpha Legion remaining loyal to the Emperor and fighting against Horus, ending in the Emperor's victory. However, the Emperor would be gravely wounded and entombed inside the Golden Throne. Ten millennia would pass and the empire would be fated to slowly decay, until ultimately Chaos would come back and defeat mankind. The second vision had the Alpha Legion joining forces with Horus and fighting the Emperor. In this vision Horus was victorious and slew the Emperor. The traitor legions would defeat the loyalists and Terra would belong to the daemonic Horus. The vision continued with Horus, after slaying his father, shocked into sanity and violently free of Chaos' hold over him. Disgusted with himself and loathing what he had done Horus was determined to exterminate the human race in a vast orgy of bloodshed which would consume the entire empire in a single century. The Cabal, lead by the Eldar and a somewhat unwilling human agent called John Grammaticus, burdened the Alpha Legion with these two visions which they promised would come to pass. The Alpha Legion were told the fate of the entire galaxy rested upon their chapter's decision alone. The Cabal had no time to reach or to attempt to convince another chapter of what was to come. Either the Alpha Legion ensured the human race died in a century of incredible violence, sparing the other races of the galaxy from Chaos forever, or they ensured the human race and the Imperium lived on for ten thousands years, dooming the entire galaxy to brutal war and Chaos. It is obvious the Alpha Legion decided to join Horus' rebellion and which decision they made. Yet their sacrifice seems to have been made in vain, as Horus did not find victory and the empire persevered. This can only lead one to wonder if the Cabal and their future predictions were wrong, or if something else occurred that has yet to be discovered. It is also noteworthy to mention John Grammaticus, the human agent made to first contact the Alpha Legion with the Cabal's wish to parley, was described in Dan Abnett's novel, Legion, as a man very similar to the Emperor himself. John had been alive for thousands of years, and had even met the Emperor face to face once, before the Emperor had even finished uniting the various factions of men on Terra (Earth). (Please extrapolate on what you don't think is accurate. Most of the information came straight from Dan Abnett's novels. Thanks in advance.)